1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser fixing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatuses employing powdered toner, such a type is widely used that a toner image formed by adhesion of toner is transferred from an image carrier onto a recording medium and then the toner image is fixed to the recording medium. Then, known methods of fixing a toner image include a contact type and a non-contact type.
In the contact type, for example, an endless heating member whose peripheral surface is to be heated and a pressurizing member in contact with the heating member are provided. Then, in a state that a recording medium is pinched between these members, a toner image is heated and pressurized so that the toner image is fixed to the recording medium.
On the other hand, in comparison with the apparatuses of contact type described above, fixing apparatuses of non-contact type do not contact with recording media and hence have an advantage in the universality of recording media and in achieving high speeds. In such fixing apparatuses of non-contact type, a flash lamp arranged opposite to a transporting path for a recording medium is intermittently turned ON so that a toner image on the recording medium under transport is heated and fixed.